One of the basic behaviors for guaranteeing a healthy life is tooth cleaning. In daily life, people generally use a toothbrush to clean teeth. Therefore, the toothbrush is an indispensable personal cleaning tool in people's daily life. The toothbrush is used together with a toothpaste to brush dirt on the surface of the teeth so as to clean the teeth.
At present, there are mainly two types of common toothbrushes in the market: the manual toothbrush and the electric toothbrush.
The common manual toothbrush is composed of toothbrush bristles and a toothbrush handle, and the toothbrush bristles are simply fixedly secured to one end of the toothbrush handle. Though this kind of manual toothbrush has a simple structure and is convenient, practical and cost-efficient, its disadvantages are obvious and are mainly presented in the following aspects. The contact area of the bristles with the teeth is small due to a small area of the bristles, resulting in a low cleaning efficiency and cleanliness of the tooth brushing, and the toothbrush imposes a high requirement on the manual operation of the user. If the user's brushing action is improper, it is very likely that corner areas of the teeth and gaps between the teeth are not brushed during the tooth brushing, and even the part brushed may not be brushed clean thoroughly, and in addition, it is also apt to damage the gums.
The electric toothbrushes in the market take the manual toothbrushes as prototypes, and are generally equipped with a battery, a micro-motor and a transmission mechanism, and some electric toothbrushes are additionally provided with uncertain acoustic wave technology. Since the bristles of the electric toothbrush are self-rotated or moved up and down, the user is simply required to slowly move the toothbrush handle along the direction of the teeth. Though the electric toothbrushes are superior to the manual toothbrushes, these electric toothbrushes cannot sufficiently guarantee the properness of tooth brushing action and the completeness of the tooth brushing. In addition, most of the electric toothbrushes in the market have a low cost performance and a poor practicality, and therefore cannot be widely promoted in the market.
The common issues of the above two types of toothbrushes are that the brush heads of both the toothbrushes are always small, and the shapes of the brush heads of the toothbrushes cannot ensure that they can brush everywhere of the teeth either, such as a root of a wisdom tooth and gaps between the teeth. Therefore, the user needs to manually move the toothbrush frequently to position the toothbrush so as to perform the tooth brushing. Moreover, various steps of toothpaste feeding, brushing, and washing in the tooth brushing process cannot be automatically performed, resulting in waste time and energy of tooth brushing, and the cleanliness of the teeth after the brushing cannot be guaranteed.
When brushing teeth daily, most people know that the proper and scientific tooth brushing direction is to brush the teeth vertically from the root of teeth to the cusp of teeth with a brush head of a toothbrush. However, for various considerations such as cleaning philosophy, tooth brushing habits, time stress, etc., most toothbrush users are unable or unwilling to spend too much energy or time for every time of tooth brushing to perform strictly according to the requirements of the proper and scientific tooth brushing direction, and this proper and scientific tooth brushing action cannot be performed naturally or properly either in terms of a human body structure and human body mechanics. Therefore, many people brush teeth randomly in daily life, and especially are apt to ignore the cleaning of occlusal surfaces of the teeth when brushing teeth, so that the oral cavity cleaning results obtained by tooth brushing is unsatisfactory, and the improper brushing action may even damage the gums, cause more oral diseases and impair the health of body. In particular, since the occlusal surfaces of the teeth are rough, more and more food debris are apt to be accumulated on the rough occlusal surfaces of the teeth, which greatly increases the chance of occurrence of dental caries, and ultimately impairs health of human body.